Many devices employ an actuator incorporating an electric motor. The motor is usually mounted in a casing of an actuator by a motor mount. In a known actuator, a bracket and screws are used to mount the motor in the casing. In another known actuator, two elastomeric dampers are disposed between the ends of the motor and the casing to isolate the casing from vibrations generated by the motor. Such motor mounts can reduce the audible noise level of the actuator. However, as the bracket and the dampers are separately formed from the casing, assembling steps are required in the manufacturing process and additional sources of failure may be introduced.
Thus, there is a desire for an improved actuator that can overcome the above described shortcomings. Specifically, there is a desire for a low noise actuator with few components, reliable performance, and a simple manufacturing process.